Walking After Midnight
by brilliantblonde
Summary: Just a little oneshot I thought up while listening to the song Walking After Midnight. *A bit cliche, lol, but you've been warned.*


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but alas it isn't so, therefore I'm stuck with owning the plot.**

* * *

**Summary:** This is a cute little oneshot of James and Lily about one night. Inspired by _Walking After Midnight_ by Patsy Cline.

* * *

Dumbledore was watching one of his favorite and brightest students with a sad look in his blue eyes. There she was again, just like so many nights before, walking slowly around the grounds under the sliver-moon. It was past midnight, but he knew that Lily Evans was no where near going to bed. His heart went out to this extremely talented witch, who couldn't seem to face her own feelings. He, as well as the rest of the teachers, was aware that she and a certain James Potter had grown closer through the years. Finally, in their seventh year, after being named the Heads of Hogwarts and working together almost every day, they developed a different kind of relationship. The headmaster still wasn't sure exactly what happened between them, of course he had a guess, but he knew they had broken up, and this left them both miserable.

* * *

_The moon is pretty tonight, a small little smile. _Lily thought to herself and watched her reflection in the lake as a tear slipped from her eye. Ever since she had broken up with James she seemed to walk the grounds at late hours every night. Yes, she had gone out with James, James Potter, whom she had sworn was worse than a slug to date. Despite her earlier hatred, they had both matured and came to an easy friendship. Then she was named headgirl and he headboy; they worked together so much she found herself being drawn closer to James than she would like to admit. When James asked her out, for he still did but only monthly, she surprised everyone by saying yes. They had been happy, in fact, those months were some of the happiest times Lily could remember, but then she had become worried. _It was too perfect._ She recalled again, for it was her only excuse for ending their relationship. She was afraid to get hurt, and you can't blame her. Her only sister had loved her and played with her for over 10 years, and then on that fateful day when Lily had gotten her letter, Petunia turned her back on her. Petunia still only saw her when absolutely necessary and talked to her even less. Although Lily wouldn't admit it, it hurt her deeply and caused her to be wary of any love no matter how deep.

The reason Lily had been reminded of this pain was her sister's wedding. She had not been invited, and in fact not even been told until she received a letter from her family that included Vernon's, her sister's husband, name in the signing. Lily questioned the addition to his name on the letter and found out of the marriage. She had been so upset and hurt that she refused to tell her friends about it and ended up breaking James's heart. She was now telling herself it was for the best, because all he ever did was go out with girls and then dump them; she would have just been another girl to check off his list. Of course all this did was infuriate the little voice in her head that screamed, _BUT HE DIDN'T ASK ALL OF THE OTHER GIRLS OUT OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN AFTER BEING REFUSED SO MANY TIMES. _ This cause another tear to roll down her check as she continued walking.

She slowly passed the whomping willow and noted that even it looked sorrowful this evening. Longingly, she recalled all of the wonderful memories they had shared together, in fact, James had asked her out on a night much like tonight. There had been a small moon, so he didn't need to be out for Lupin. Yes, she knew about him because they had been friends longer than she and James. The sky was clear and it was a perfect temperature for a walk, which is why they had both been exploring the grounds. Ever since that night, they went out for many other walks, and she couldn't bear to stop them, even though she was now alone. She knew it was her way of saying she still cared. Lily wasn't sure if James still liked her, but she knew she was in love with him. She just didn't know how to tell him. She realized about two weeks after they had been apart that she was completely heartbroken. That is how stubborn she was, she had forced herself to believe that she was happy and free from obligation; then reality hit. James had been everything to her, and even if their relationship ended badly, it was worth it for a little more time to call him hers. Lily would give anything to have another chance, but how could she tell him that, why should he give her a second chance.

* * *

"Prongs, you are so depressed, it is bringing my spirits down, and that isn't good for my image!" Sirius cried in mock-despair. James had been downcast for almost a month now, which was why the four friends were currently gathered in the headboy's room.

"I'm sorry Padfoot," James replied, too out of it to realize he had apologized to Sirius, "I just don't understand why, when we were so happy... or so I thought. I mean sure we had some arguments, but we always got though them, and we were just so perfect." His friends exchanged hopeless glances while James looked sadly out the window of his bedroom at the moon, remembering how _they_ had come to be.

Once he had finally realized that no matter how much he bugged Lily to go out with him, his chances did not improve in the least, he had settled for a friendship. He figured that her talking was better than her yelling and they had grown closer. Then seventh year had happened and one day, well night, she had said yes. The corners of his mouth twitched briefly as he remembered that her face had looked almost as shocked as his. He gladly lost himself in memories of their midnight strolls, light conversations, and any other time he had spent with her.

Eventually though, James found himself thinking about one of the worst days of his life, and he wasn't being dramatic when he labeled it as such, that day had destroyed him on the inside. She had claimed that she didn't want to ruin their friendship because she knew it could never be replaced. This being said, he still didn't think this was the only reason she had broken up with him. James could sense it when she walked by, or flashed a fake smile (because she never really smiled now-a-days), or talked to him because of some head duty. The fact that they had not become friends again and were more distant than ever seemed to shout the fact to the world. He would do anything to know what he did wrong and for them to have a second chance, but things were not looking well. They hardly talked or even made eye contact. At first it was because he was so upset and hurt, but then when he had calm down she didn't seem to be talking to anyone. She looked tired and had lost weight and the only thing she ever did was study.

He sighed in frustration and thought about how tonight would be perfect for a walk, just like the one several months ago he thought and felt more lonely than ever. Looking around he said, "Well, I suppose I can't be worse off than I am already, so I am going to take a walk."

His friends looked uneasy and Remus spoke gently, "Prongs, are you sure thats a good idea, I mean, we are all really sorry and know you're upset, but maybe it's time to move on, James." He said the last part in a whisper, but everyone clearly heard him.

"Moony, all of you, please understand," James pleaded, "I am trying to get over her, but I don't know how. This is just something I haven't tried yet." He said it with a grimace, it was nice having friends who cared for him, but right now he needed to be alone. Remus, Sirius, and Peter nodded in turn and James got dressed quickly and left the room.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Sirius questioned with concern that most people wouldn't believe he possessed.

"I hope so." Lupin responded sounding none to hopeful, and Peter just looked on with a confused expression as usual.

* * *

She had given up walking and was sitting in the middle of the Quidditch pitch crying her eyes out. Lily was usually composed and good at hiding her feelings when necessary, but right now there was no one to hide from. She would tell him how she felt, no matter what James said. He would know, and she would finally have done the right thing. It was this thinking that landed her in an undignified heap, choking on sobs, because what if he never spoke to her again. After all, that is what happened after she had broken up with him; this thought brought on a whole new wave of tears. She had to be strong and tell him that she loved him, Lily resolved to tell him the following day. _But how?_ She questioned herself and answered with more tears. Without meaning to she started saying his name over and over; she found it helped quench her tears, so she said it a little bit louder.

"Yes?" a voice asked timidly. Startled, she looked up into none other than James Potter's worried brown eyes. He had no idea why she was crying or why she had been saying his name, but he couldn't bear to see her like that any longer so he had called out to her. They were frozen staring into each other's eyes until James wrapped Lily in the most comforting hug he could. She instantly relaxed in his embrace and he found himself supporting her, easily, of course, thanks to Quidditch, but nonetheless he sat down on the grass and held her. After she stopped shaking and her breathing was somewhat normal, Lily looked up and searched his face, but found it was too dark to tell what he was thinking.

She took a trembling, but deep, breath and said, "James, I know you must hate me (he made a noise to interrupt, but she continued), and I do not blame you, because I was terrible to you. All you ever did was love me, and although I didn't know then, I know now I love you too." She confessed in a barely audible voice, not much louder than the pounding of her heart. He was too shocked to speak, which Lily interpreted as indifference, so she quickly said, "I told you I would understand if you hated me," her words were rushed to beat the tears, "I just wanted you to know, but I'll go now, and you don't have to talk to me ever again."

Her tears overtook her as she was getting up, and it was then that James regained control over his body. He grabbed her hand as she was about to walk away and she gasped in surprise, but before she could say anything his lips were on hers. James poured understanding, love, and passion into that kiss, which spoke louder than anything he could have said. Lily responded with just as much passion, love, and happiness; they were both left breathless when they pulled apart. She smiled wider than she had in weeks, and he returned it with one of his own. Then they went hand in hand back to their room completely forgetting that the other marauders were there.

They were abruptly reminded when they came through the portrait. All three friends stared open-mouthed at the newly reunited couple, and were in the middle of cheering when they were unceremoniously kicked out.

Lily proceeded to tell James exactly what had happened and they talked continuously for hours. Eventually, they fell asleep on the common room couch snuggled together in each other's arms, receiving the best sleep either of them had had in a while.

* * *

A/N: This was my first story so I hope you enjoyed it! Much love, Michelle!


End file.
